


Chains Around Heaven

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Steve startles awake with rough hands on his thighs, forcing them up and apart.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 435





	Chains Around Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missroserose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroserose/gifts).



> Happy Holidays from Moa <3

Steve startles awake with rough hands on his thighs, forcing them up and apart. He’s on his back. Disoriented. Panic surging through him. It’s dark. He just sees a vague shape. Feels blunt nails digging into his skin. 

Then the hands are gone. Instead there are slick fingers pushing into his ass, much too rough. Steve yells. He thrashes. Then there’s cold metal against his throat. Right underneath his chin. The barrel of a gun. 

“Shhh.” A low voice rumbles. “Calm down, pretty boy. Nobody needs to get hurt.”

It’s Billy. Steve’s stomach twists. The panic makes him choke on his own racing heartbeat. Billy Hargrove is in his room, holding a gun, and fingering him. Steve’s parents aren’t home. He has no idea how Billy got in here. Maybe it doesn’t matter. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Figures you’d sleep naked. Slut.” Billy chuckles, shifting on the bed. He withdraws his fingers. Steve hears a zipper. Then feels the press of Billy’s dick. It’s thick. Sticky at the tip. 

“What are you doing?” Steve’s voice is high pitched. Strained. It’s clear what Billy is doing. But Steve can’t believe it. 

“I’m getting off. If you’re a good bitch, maybe I’ll get you off too. Don’t struggle.”

Before Steve can really parse the sentence, Billy’s inside him. It  _ hurts.  _ Steve screams. He can’t help trying to get away. He hears the click of the gun cocking. 

“Careful.” Billy sounds so calm. “Don’t want my finger to slip do you? I don’t really care if it does. You’ll still be warm.”

Steve is hyperventilating. But he makes himself go still. She grabs the sheets. Grits his teeth. Billy isn’t moving at least. It stings so much Steve feels faint. 

“Shit, you’re tight.” Billy groans. “I thought for sure Tommy or somebody would’ve taken a crack at you. This your first time, sweetheart?”

“Fuck you.” Steve feels the tears welling up. He doesn’t know what to do. Could he get the gun away from Billy? It seems like Billy really might pull the trigger if he makes any sudden moves. 

Is it better to just let this happen? 

Billy starts to rock further into him. It’s slow, at least. Steve’s glad it’s so dark. His eyes are burning. He doesn’t want Billy to see him cry. 

“Your parents really should have better locks on such a nice house.” Billy breathes, voice low and raspy. “They popped open easy as you. Anybody could walk by and rob the place.”

Steve is going to call the cops as soon as Billy’s gone. That’s what he can say. Billy broke in to rob them. Steve chased him off. Billy will still get arrested. Steve won’t have to talk about this. He’s already trying not to think about it. Even though he can’t ignore the sensation. Maybe he doesn't have to think about what’s causing it. 

Except Billy keeps talking. 

“It’s too bad Mommy and Daddy aren’t home. I could have tied them up and made them watch me fuck their baby boy.” Billy rolls his hips a little faster. “But it’s probably for the best. Woulda had to put a bullet in them to keep ‘em quiet. Won’t have to do that to you, right? You’re a pussy and you’re not gonna tell anybody.”

“You’re a fucking psycho.” Steve spits with as much venom as he can muster. 

“Yeah, baby. And you’re getting hard about it.”

Billy palms Steve’s cock. It’s maybe filling out a little bit. It’s a physical reaction. Billy’s dragging against something that feels kind of good. It’s twisting with the pain. Confusing it. Steve doesn’t  _ like  _ this. He doesn’t  _ want  _ it. 

But Billy wraps a hand around his cock and starts jerking him off real slow. Steve wants to knock his hand away, but he’s afraid. 

“Jesus. You’re into this.” Billy snorts. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. With that hair, and those tight jeans you wear. Knew you were a queer.”

“I—I’m not—you’re the one—“

“I’m the one that’s gonna come in a tight hole.” Steve can hear the smug grin. “You’re the one getting fucked in the ass and enjoying it.”

Steve hates this. He wants to throw a punch. Claw Billy’s face up. He clutches the sheets tighter. Billy rubs a thumb under the head of Steve’s fully hard cock and it feels good. Billy moving inside him feels good. And bad. It’s so much. Steve’s stretched too wide and he can’t breathe right. There still a gun pressing under his chin. If it went off, it would tear through his tongue. The bullet would probably find a home deep in his brain. Maybe it would be quick. How much would it hurt?

Billy stops touching him. Instead he braces a hand beside Steve’s head. He lowers himself down so their bodies press together. And no. This is worse. Steve can smell the cigarette smoke, mingling with whiskey and bad cologne. Billy’s breathing on his mouth. He shifts the gun away slightly. So it’s against Steve’s temple. 

“You want a kiss, faggot?”

“No.” Steve snaps. He can see Billy’s face now, in the dim starlight filtering through the open curtains. He can see the mean smile. The wild blue eyes, pupils large in the darkness. 

Billy’s still wearing a shirt. Silky. Steve’s dick is pressing against it, trapped between them. Billy snaps his hips, harder, deeper. Steve bites back a moan. Still makes a small noise. He can’t control it. 

“Yeah?” Billy sounds positively delighted. “You like that?”

“No.”

“S’ok. You can admit it feels good. Not like I’m gonna tell anybody… except maybe Tommy. Bet he’d jerk off to it. He lets me fuck his throat without any  _ encouragement  _ at all.”

Billy still isn’t going very fast. He’s sliding in and out at a regular, almost lazy pace. Like he’s not in any hurry to finish. Like he wants to last. 

Steve wants to ask why Tommy didn’t get the rough treatment. Maybe Tommy offered. Like he used to offer to Steve.  _ Just lemme touch it a little. It’s so big, dude. I just wanna see.  _ Steve knew Tommy got off on it. But it felt good, so he didn’t really mind. He used Tommy’s mouth a couple times. Just like Billy’s using Steve’s ass right now. Except Tommy liked it. He wanted it. 

This is different. Steve didn’t ask for this. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t. He  _ doesn’t.  _

Billy shifts a little. He sits back, pulls Steve into his lap, still fucks him real slow, one hand beneath the arch or his back. The muzzle of the gun trails down Steve’s chest. Still dangerous, but not as immediate. 

“You feel good.” Billy nudges the gun against Steve’s dick. The metal is starting to warm up a little but it still makes him jump. “Better than most of the bitches in this town. Not all sloppy and loose. I like fucking virgins. But I bet this ass will stay tight for a while.”

Billy drags his nails across Steve’s skin. It makes Steve tingle. Makes his breath hitch. Billy’s still working over that spot that makes Steve’s blood run too hot. Makes him ache. There’s no denying the way his cock throbs. There’s no denying his heavy breathing or barely there whimpers. 

“Maybe next time I’ll just need a knife, huh? Maybe I’ll

make you put on one of your mom’s dresses and bend you over your her bed. What’s her name?”

Steve doesn’t respond. Billy digs the barrel into Steve’s stomach a little. 

“What’s her name, Harrington?”

“Jenny.” He whispers. 

“There we go. We can play grown ups. I’ll call you Jenny and you can call me Daddy.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Mmm.” Billy traces the gun upwards. Along Steve’s sternum. Then it’s pressing against Steve’s lips. “I mean, if you don’t wanna play your part, bet I could get the real thing. Bet I’d barely have to try and she’d spread like butter. Same as every other bored housewife in this town.”

Steve should say,  _ how dare you.  _

He wants to say,  _ then why me instead of them? _

He says, “please don’t. I’ll… I’ll play.”

“Good girl. Open up.”

Steve parts his lips. Billy shoves the gun between them. The metal clicks against his teeth. Billy pushes it in far. Edging at the back of his throat. Making him gag. 

“Gonna have to train you.” Billy keeps the gun right where it is. Steve can’t breathe. “You’ll be a good cocksucker. Got that soft looking cunt of a mouth. You just need some practice.”

Billy pumps the gun in and out a few times. Steve thinks about how it’s cocked. He can’t tell if Billy’s finger is on the trigger. 

Maybe Steve used to wonder what it was like for Tommy. Why he wanted Steve to hold his hair and fuck his face. It couldn’t have felt good. Tommy never articulated much about it beyond  _ I dunno, it’s just fun.  _

Maybe Steve can’t help thinking about kneeling in front of Billy. The feeling of something a little less harsh than a handgun rubbing across the back of his tongue. 

It’s sudden when Billy pulls out. Both the gun and his dick. 

“Flip over. Hands and knees.” 

It’s Steve’s chance. He could try to make a run for it. But his legs are wobbly and he knows he’d stumble. The damage is already done at this point. It’s not like getting away would change what Billy’s done to him. Escaping a few more minutes of this doesn’t seem worth the risk of getting shot. 

So he rolls over. Billy grabs his hips and pulls him back onto his knees. He sinks in again. Steve moans. He feels himself flush with the lurch of embarrassment. It just. The pain is mostly gone. It feels. So good. 

“That’s right, you fucking whore.” Billy laughs. He starts up, still holding Steve’s hips. Steve feels the flat side of the gun against his thigh, almost an afterthought. Billy’s barely threatening him anymore. Like he’s realized he doesn’t have to at this point. 

He picks up speed. Driving into Steve rougher. Skin slapping together. Steve can’t help the sounds he’s making now that he broke the seal. 

“God. You even scream like a bitch.” Billy smacks Steve’s ass. “You were made to take a dick.”

Steve’s arms are shaking. He can’t support himself with how hard Billy’s fucking into him. He collapses. Ass in the air, face down. At least his cries are a little muffled like this. Billy doesn’t seem to care. In fact, he must be getting close, considering his little he’s talking. He’s just grunting like an animal. 

“Gonna breed your ass.” Billy snarls. “But first you’re gonna come. I wanna feel it.”

Steve doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. But also he’s real close. It would be easy. ln fact, he’s not sure he can stop himself. He can’t think about much beyond Billy stuffing him full, ruining him, making him a  _ bitch _ . 

It’s sudden. Billy’s letting go of his hip. The barrel of the gun against the back of Steve’s head. 

“Come, faggot.”

There’s a resounding click of a trigger. 

Steve falls apart. He’s still alive. Flooded with pleasure. Relief. He’s squeezing down around Billy’s dick. Spasming. Making a mess as his cock twitches. The jizz gets everywhere. On his legs. His stomach. On the duvet. Billy groans. Tosses the gun aside. Grabs Steve’s shoulder instead. Ruts into him, grinding deep as he finishes with a low gasp. 

Billy stays in him for almost a full minute, just marinating in Steve’s warmth. When he finally pulls out, Steve collapses utterly. He’s sweaty. Shaky. Billy rolls him into his side, wraps him in a loose embrace. Chest to chest. 

Steve doesn’t realize that he’s still crying until Billy wipes the tears away with his thumb. 

“You good?” He plants a soft kiss on Steve’s forehead. 

“Yeah… shit.”

“I don’t think you tore. But Jesus, you’re supposed to get ready first.”

“Shut up. That like. Misses the point.”

“I mean. Do whatever, I guess. It’s your ass.” Billy sighs, a little exasperated. 

“That stuff about my mom was pretty fucked.” Steve presses a little closer against Billy’s firm body. All muscle and golden skin. Sometimes it seems he radiates heat like the sun. 

“You got off on it.”

“Whatever.”

Steve doesn’t know what else to say. Like. Saying,  _ I want you to come to my house in the middle of the night and force me _ is already a lot to admit. Of course, Steve knows better than to ask for something before he’s sure of the answer. Billy’s been enthusiastic about all of it. He likes to be rough anyway. He started embellishing all on his own after the first time. The gun was his idea. Just like the knives. The occasional belt around Steve’s neck. Once even actual police-issue handcuffs—lord knows where he got them. He keeps Steve off balance. And that’s good. Makes it better. 

Steve doesn’t know what’s wrong with either of them. He just. Comes a lot harder when it’s not optional. Doesn’t have to wonder what the hell he’s doing fucking a garbage human like Billy Hargrove. 

It’s not Steve’s fault that Billy is really hot. It’s not his fault that Billy’s like, super gay and that’s hard to find in a small town. Steve’s not gay. Entirely. He just likes to get fucked sometimes. It’s different than getting off inside a girl. More intense, kinda. 

Billy cups Steve’s jaw. Tilts his head up. He kisses messy, too much tongue, and teeth, and unbridled aggression. His mouth is wide and his stupid mustache prickles against Steve’s skin. It makes Steve ache with an intensity he’d rather not examine. 

“Want me to stay?” Billy asks when they break apart. “I could probably go again in a little bit.”

Steve doesn’t say yes. He doesn’t say no. He just drapes an arm around Billy’s waist. That’s enough of an answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com/).


End file.
